


I'm so having you

by Famsinn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien perfume spray, M/M, Sex, alternative s1 ep1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famsinn/pseuds/Famsinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 1st episode of torchwood Owen sprayed a alien spray to protec him self from being beaten up but the block wants him and the girl leaves for no reason they get a taxi to Owens place</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so having you

"Taxi" Owen called for to try and escape but Collin catches up with and house Owen try to stop the guy from kissing but the guy sprays him self with the alien spray and then Owen get into the making "I'm glad I'm having you" said Owen  
Then both men got naked and continued making out then began dry humping each other. Collin then began sucking Owen cock while Owen sucked his cock they got in a 69 form that lasted for 30 minits then Owen began fucking Collin with his legs on his shoulder and was going a real fast paste for 2 hours changing forms to fuck Collins ass "oh I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum" moaned Owen he did and the sex was over they slept in bed together.  
The next morning thing got awkward with them snapped out of the alien spray and still naked in bed.


End file.
